El amor acaba
by jess-malfoy-cullen
Summary: Draco y Hermione lograron sobrevivir a la guerra mágica, sin embargo, la vida tiene otros planes para ellos. A veces el amor no es suficiente.


Por primera vez agradecía el ruido del tráfico de la ciudad de Londres. Los automóviles muggles y las personas lo mantenían para seguir avanzando por la gran calle, aunque a decir verdad nunca podría acostumbrarse del todo a pasear por esos rumbos.

No era común que fuera al Londres muggle y cada vez que estaba ahí, iba por el mismo camino. Esta vez no era diferente, pudo haberse aparecido más cerca del lugar de encuentro pero necesitaba caminar para poder olvidar un poco el motivo por el cual estaba ahí. Una vez llegando al Paseo de la Reina se dio el lujo de mirar el paisaje del Río Támesis y parte de la ciudad, permitiendo disfrutar el momento antes de lo inevitable.

Draco Malfoy soltó un gran suspiro, le dolía enormemente la situación y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada. Después de tres años, él y Hermione Granger habían llegado a su fin, siendo la nueva esperanza del mundo mágico cuando la guerra termino ahora ya no eran nada… Nunca creyó que el amor acabara entre él y Hermione.

"_Porque llega a ser rutina la caricia más divina…" _

El amor acabó de la manera en que llegó, sin avisar. Sus discusiones se volvieron insoportables y constantes, cada uno dejó de hacer lo que los hacía felices y el trabajo se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para evitarse. Entonces, Draco conoció Astoria Greengrass y Hermione se reencontró con Ron Weasley; nunca fueron infieles uno al otro pero ya no podían seguir engañandose.

Un día despertaron enfrentando la verdad: ya no eran felices juntos. Antes de que pudieran odiarse y acabar con todo lo bueno que aún quedaba, decidieron separarse. Quizás fuera inevitable la separación, no obstante, había sido la decisión más difícil que habían tomado. Draco aún recuerda los sollozos de Hermione y sus propias lágrimas cayendo sin poder detenerlas.

"_Porque nada es para siempre, el amor acaba"_

Finalmente, Draco pudo divisar a Hermione. La castaña estaba mirando hacia el paisaje ajena a todo lo demás, lucía un sencillo vestido color turquesa y de sólo verla, sintió ese orgullo de pareja que lo envolvía cada vez que la veía en público. Viéndola ahora, no había duda que ella era el gran amor de su vida y quizás simplemente en otra vida podría resultar… deseaba que así fuera.

–Hermione –la llamó una vez que llegó a su lado.

De pronto, la ciudad y las personas dejaron de existir, era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido. Hermione volteo a mirarlo, le sonrió aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sorprendieron de descubrir que tenían la misma expresión de dolor en sus rostros.

–Siempre puntual –dijo Hermione incapaz de soportar el silencio.

Draco sonrió y se unió a ella junto al barandal, no había ninguna prisa y no tenía nada de malo disfrutar los últimos momentos juntos. Hermione lo miró de reojo sin saber qué hacer o decir, de pronto se sintió otra vez de 16 años cuando ella y Draco comenzaban acercarse.

–¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto? –preguntó la castaña incapaz de mirarlo, comenzaba a tener dudas.

–No lo sé, ha decir verdad no tenemos un historial de las cosas que hemos hecho por ser correctas –respondió Draco después de un momento.

Hermione sonrió brevemente, aún a punto de separarse Draco conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Lo extrañaría.

–Espero que podamos ser felices –susurró Hermione casi más para si misma.

Draco la miró, ella había sido su gran amor y su motivación para sobrevivir en la guerra. Había hecho sacrificios, arriesgado su vida y tomado medidas drásticas por ella, para poder estar juntos; no se arrepentía de nada porque si no hubiera sido por ella, quizás estaría muerto o en Azkaban. Ambos habían cambiado, aprendieron uno del otro y sobre todo aprendieron amarse, ahora las cosas habían cambiado porque ya no la amaba de la misma manera. Astoria lo cambio por completo.

Hermione consciente de la mirada gris en ella, sintió que su autoncontrol cedía, ya había llorado lo suficiente y se prometio a si misma no llorar ese día. Aún así, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. El amor entre ella y Draco había sido como pocas personas han experimentado, la clase de amor que todo el mundo busca.

—No puedo creer que al final tu y yo no estaremos juntos toda la vida —dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada.

A Draco le saltaron todas las dudas posibles sobre la decisión. No podía dejarla, no quería… Pero ambos sabían que ya no era lo mismo. Además, lo habían intentado, cuando se dieron cuenta que las cosas entre ellos estaban cambiando intentaron solucionarlo; se esforzaron por salvar su relación.

—Lo sé –respondió el rubio comenzando a sentir el ardor en los ojos previo a las lágrimas.

–Tal vez sólo estamos sufriendo una mala temporada –dijo Hermione intentando no dejarlo ir, con él había vivido la época más feliz de su vida, hasta hace unos meses.

Draco sonrió con melancolía. Sentía cada respiración como un dolor sordo clavarse en su pecho, pronto iba a sucumbir a sus sentimientos. Hermione desvío su mirada y recargo ambas manos en el barandal de metal para tomar fuerza. Las personas que volteaban a mirarlos sólo notaban lo perfectamente que se veían juntos y no reparaban en las expresiones de ambos.

–El amor acaba… –dijo Hermione sin mirarlo.

–Hasta para nosotros –respondió el rubio.

–¿Entonces, así terminamos? –preguntó Hermione, no establecieron una despedida o una palabra en especifico para terminar. Simplemente parecía el momento.

Silencio.

Ambos finalmente se separaron del barandal de metal y se enfrentaron cara a cara.

–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije te quiero? –pregunto Draco sin despegar la mirada en Hermione, vio que ella trataba de ser fuerte.– Estabas furiosa conmigo, las peleas siempre fueron nuestro toque.

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad, aún cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

–Me gritabas por qué me había arriesgado tan estúpidamente frente a mis compañeros por ti –siguió contando Draco recordando cada detalle.– Nunca establecimos nada concreto en nuestra relación, sólo nos veíamos para escapar de la realidad por unos momentos y en ese instante estaba tan enojado contigo porque era tan obvia la razón por la cual me arriesgue... Que para callarte te grite...

–Porque te quiero –termino Hermione con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Draco la miro borrosa a causa de las lagrimas... Y Hermione fue quien acortó la distancia. Cuando no existen las palabras hay otras formas de expresarse, sus labios hablaban por ellos y todo lo que faltaba por decir. Solo una vez se besaron de esa forma, cuando tuvieron que separarse y temían no volverse a ver antes de la guerra.

Habían acordado verse en ese lugar porque cuando termino la guerra hace 3 años decidieron escapar del mundo mágico y Hermione lo había llevado al Londres muggle. En en ese mismo lugar se detuvieron y sin miedo, se besaron comenzando una nueva etapa de sus vidas. Ahora, se despedirían y cada uno se iría por diferentes direcciones, sin mirar atrás.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, se abrazaron y se miraron por última vez. Draco se acomodo su abrigo mientras Hermione se limpiaba los estragos de las lagrimas. Se despidieron sin más y cada uno agarro su camino.

Draco y Hermione creían que su relación había llegado a su fin, ambos lo vieron venir sin poder hacer nada y cuando comenzaron a sentir sentimientos por otras personas, supieron que esa era su señal. Pero lo que ignoran es que si su destino es estar juntos, volverán a encontrarse para cumplir ese destino... Tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>Hola,<p>

he decidido regresar con un one-shot :) esta historia la escribí desde hace tiempo y finalmente me anime a publicarla. Es corto pero me encanta la idea de que igual no siempre las cosas salen tan perfectas como uno alguna vez imagina.

espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios.

Besos


End file.
